1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to an electronic device with a fixing member to secure the electronic device to a vertical surface.
2. Description of Related Art
To save space, electronic devices, for example phones, can be wall-mounted using bolts or other fasteners. Frequently, an electronic device includes a groove in which the fastener is received. However, the electronic device has no structure to secure the electronic device to the fastener, resulting in possible disengagement of the electronic device from the fastener, and accordingly, damage or loss thereto.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.